Dans notre bulle
by Persephoniac
Summary: Ginny est une jeune fille vive mais peu sûre d'elle. Heureusement elle a ses amis pour la soutenir, ainsi que son petit-am.. Pardon? Plus maintenant? Malgré tout, elle peut compter sur Luna, sa meilleure amie qui la suivra dans son parcours, sans aucune arrière-pensée... Non plus? Bon. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire!
1. I don't wanna feel blue anymore

Bonjour à tou-s-tes! Je suis _persephoniac,_ et voici ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter. J'en avait assez des fanfictions où les protagonistes ont des vies sentimentales plates et/ou clichées. De plus, j'avais envie d'un couple slash bien particulier et finalement, je me suis dite «tu as cette histoire en tête depuis longtemps, et si tu ne l'écrit pas, personne ne pourras le faire à ta place!». Voilà comment **Dans notre bulle** est née. Cette fanfiction ne sera pas très longue (15 chapitres maximum).

 _ **DISCLAMER**_ **: Cette histoire reprend les lieux, personnages et livres de JK Rowling. Je possède seulement le développement NON CANON des textes vous allez lire. Ce serait bien si je touchais des biftons pour mon travail mais je ne recevrais que des rewiews!**

 _ **/!\ATTENTION/!\ Cette histoire comporte au moins un couple homosexuel. Si ce genre de récits vous choque**_ _ **fermez cet onglet (ou allez vous acheter un peu de matière grise)**_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce petit mot, on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

Quand la jeune fille s'éveilla, il n'était plus dans leur lit. Elle soupira, soulagée, avant de se morigéner intérieurement. Elle devait faire de plus en plus d'efforts pour qu'il ne remarque rien, mais c'était vraiment pesant, pénible. Après s'être douchée, elle enfila son tee-shirt préféré (à l'effigie des Harpies de Holyhead).

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois là, se dit Ginny en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine familiale. Je me suis moquée de tous ceux qui m'ont assurée que ça arriverait, mais pourtant...».

Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et fit un sourire crispé à l'assemblée qui la saluait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la place qu'Harry lui avait laissé... à côté de lui, bien-sûr.

«Pourtant... je ne l'aime plus.» pensa t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

«-Ginny...Tu as fait la grasse matinée _à une semaine de la rentrée_? rouspéta Hermione. Tu sais qu'il faut reprendre un rythme par rapport aux cours de Poudlard et que...

-Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione! rit la benjamine de la famille Weasley. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je récupérerais les heures de sommeil perdues, mais dans le Poudlard Express..» ajouta t-elle devant la moue renfrognée de son amie.

Sa remarque fit ricaner Ron et Harry qui étaient installés de part et d'autre de la table, pendant que le reste de la famille attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du repas de midi.

Finalement, Molly se fraya un chemin dans la pièce devenue bruyante: Charlie était enfin revenu en Angleterre pour les vacances et les jumeaux mettaient tout en oeuvre pour l'impressionner avec leurs meilleurs produits.

«Et ceci, mon très cher frère, est notre plus grande fierté!» déclara Georges en désignant un boîtier en plastique brillant, orné de deux diodes (une rouge et une verte) et percé d'un trou de chaque côté.

«-Le détecteur de mensonges des sorciers facétieux! expliqua Fred. Il suffit de les deux participants introduisent leur index dans l'appareil et qu'ils se posent tour à tour des questions. Si il sont sincères, la diode verte s'allumera mais si ils mentent...

-...alors la diode rouge clignotera et ils recevront une petite décharge électrique! termina sa moitié avec un rire sardonique. On l'a lancé au début des vacances d'été et depuis, tout le monde se l'arrache! Les aurors font même des tests avec, pour savoir si on peut dénoncer les criminels sans user du véritasérum.

-Vous allez en faire, des bénéfices... Peut importe ce que dit Maman, je suis sûr que tout le monde est fier de vous! Expliqua le cadet de la fraterie du ton doux qui le caractérisait si bien.»

Hermione fit rouler son regard en écoutant leurs pitreries, mais ne leva pas pour autant la tête de son _Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 7_ qu'elle devait être en train de relire depuis le début du mois d'Août. Ginny émit un petit rire gêné alors qu'Harry couvrait son cou de baisers un peu baveux.

«-Harry... mes frères sont là! couina t-elle.

-Ça ne te dérangeais pas, il y a un an... murmura son petit-ami en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'expliques?

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer! s'exclama la jeune fille en le repoussant doucement. Je tiens à garder ma famille près de moi depuis que la guerre est terminée!» Ce disant, elle croisa le regard perçant d'Hermione et se détourna aussitôt.

±[┌╔°╦°╗┐]±

C'était au tour des filles de faire la vaisselle, et Molly s'était éclipsée pour les laisser discuter. Ginny sentait les yeux d'Hermione peser sur sa nuque et commença à paniquer un peu : elle était une Gryffondor quand même! Elle pouvait affronter ses problèmes personnels. Ginny fit face à son amie aux cheveux sauvages, qui avait les bras croisés.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione avait décidé de changer sa coiffure. Ayant d'abord pensé à couper sa chevelure à la garçonne, elle s'était rendue chez un coiffeur sorcier pour la première fois de sa vie, il y a quelques mois. Cependant, ce dernier lui avait conseillé de ne pas sauter le pas, car ses cheveux en bataille ne rendraient pas justice à son visage une fois raccourcis: ils seraient devenus impossibles à coiffer. Elle avait donc décidé de laisser faire le professionnel et ce dernier lui avait appris un sort pour coiffer ses cheveux indomptables en couronne tressée. Hermione était très satisfaite, avec cette coiffure qui affirmait le côté pratique de sa personnalité «Je ne les ai plus dans les yeux quand je lis!» sans pour autant l'enlaidir. Elle s'était endurcie avec la chasse aux horcruxes, et avait mûri. Elle était même allée à l'encontre des avis de ses proches en s'inscrivant pour une 7ème année à Poudlard. Hermione était une jeune femme forte, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait et qui obtenait toujours l'information qu'elle recherchait.

Malheureusement pour Ginny, son aînée venait bel et bien à la pêche aux informations:

«-... Quand est-ce que tu vas _enfin_ te décider à lui en parler ? marmonna Hermione entre ses dents. Il faut que tu perces l'abcès. Il va finir par s'en rendre compte par lui-même et tu l'aura rendu encore plus malheureux!

-C'est facile à dire. fit la rouquine d'un ton farouche. Le problème ce n'est pas de rompre avec lui, ça je m'y suis déjà résignée. Je ne veux simplement pas qu'il sache que...

-... Que ton adoration pour lui était liée à sa célébrité. Hermione secoua la tête. Harry _sait_ que l'erreur est humaine, il a déjà vu et vécu des trahisons bien au-delà de tes sentiments. Il comprendra et il verra que tu t'en veux. Vous n'êtes que des adolescents, une preuve de sincérité ne détruira pas vos vies!»

Hermione était dans le vrai, bien-sûr. Mais si Harry ne comprenait pas qu'au moment où elle «l'aimait» encore, elle n'avait pas conscience de la futilité de ses sentiments? Et si il lui en voulait _vraiment_ , au point de se disputer avec sa seule famille? En effet, la jeune fille s'était auparavant confiée à Bill, son frère aîné. En larmes, elle lui avait exprimé sa plus grande peur: que tous les Weasley se retournent contre elle quand ils apprendraient sa «trahison». Mais celui-ci l'avait rassuré: «Tu sais Ginny, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse réellement parler de trahison. Tu vas peut-être trouver mes paroles un peu rudes, mais ce que tu as vécu avec Harry n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescents... Vois-tu ce que je veux dire? Vous n'êtes pas mariés, ni même fiancés et tu ne l'a pas trompé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le plus important pour avancer à présent, serait d'arrêter de mentir.» Et il avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison. Mais Ginny, du haut de ses 16 ans avait la nette impression d'avoir commis le crime le plus grave de toute l'humanité. Elle avait cependant pris la décision de se comporter en adulte.

Quant Harry revint du dégnommage dominical, il fut surprit de voir sa petite amie arborer un visage grave. Quand elle lui prit la main et qu'elle prononça ces mots fatidiques avec les larmes aux yeux, il se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. C'était fini. Fini? Il n'avait pas encore eu ce qu'il voulait! Alors il l'embrassa.

±[┌╔°╦°╗┐]±

Et voilà comment se clôture ce premier chapitre! Pourquoi Harry insiste t'il? Comment Ginny va t-elle réagir? Bill et Hermione avaient t-ils raison? "J'ai rien compris à la coiffure d'Hermione, c'est quoi en fait?" Réponse: [URL= ][IMG] /data/images/99429_une_couronne_ [/IMG][/URL] Ron va t-il se transformer une énième fois en personnage secondaire grognon et inintéressant, tout juste bon à gueuler sur tout le monde? Hahaha~! La suite prochainement!

Si vous me laissez une rewiew, **je peux vous promettre une réponse**. C'est déjà ça, non? Il suffit de cliquer sur l'encadré juste sous ce texte! Vos commentaires m'aiderons à m'améliorer comme à me faire connaître, je vous en remercie d'avance!


	2. I am not a robot

Salut, ça va?

Moi moyen. Vous savez, je suis relativement occupée par le Vrai Monde de la Réalité Véritable en ce moment. J'ai aussi été un peu refroidie par le nombre de reviews reçues pour mon premier chapitre: la moitié des visiteurs n'ont pas commenté. Cependant, l'une d'entre elles (car vos petits mots sont précieux) m'a donné envie de me remettre ma charrue sur le devant de mes boeufs au-dessus des rails. Et me voilà.

...Enfin, voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tou-s-tes. (la galanterie est remplacée par la politesse de par chez moi: cette orthographe généraliste est tolérée par l'Académie Française car elle place les accords en fonction de l'alphabet)

 ** _DISCLAMER:_ Cette histoire reprends les lieux, personnages et livres de JK Rowling. Je possède seulement le développement NON CANON des textes vous allez lire. Ce serait bien si je touchais des litres de pétroles pour mon travail mais cette perte hypothétique est compensée par vos petites lettres envoyés grâce au Saint-Internet Mondial !**

 _ **/!\ATTENTION/!\ Cette histoire comporte au moins un couple homosexuel. Si ce genre de récit vous choque, allez vous acheter un peu de tolérance (c'est pas cher en ce moment) ou fermez cet onglet.**_

* * *

Ginny avait les joues rougies par la colère après son altercation avec Harry. Heureusement que Charlie et Perceval l'avaient empêchée de coller un bon cognard au sauveur du monde sorcier! Frappée de stupeur par son baiser, elle était devenue furieuse quand il avait resserré son étreinte malgré ses mouvements de recul. Ces quelques instants de panique totale n'ont pas été rachetés par l'excuse pitoyable de Harry:

« Je croyais que tu voulais plus de passion dans notre relation. Que tu m'envoyais un signe, quoi! Comment aurais-je pu imaginer _un seul instant_ que tu étais sérieuse?»

Son regard fuyant mentait tellement que même le cadet de la fratrie avait froncé les sourcils, sans toutefois lui faire de remarque à chaud. Ce baratin digne de la pire chanson de Célestina Moldubec avait laissé place à un silence crispé, vite brisé par le discours moralisateur et pincé de Percy. Son dégoût envers le garçon, plus que le fiasco de sa rupture nous avait donc emporté jusqu'à la situation initiale:

Ginny se dirigeant à grands pas vers le bois de Tête-à-Fouine.

Arrivée à la lisière des arbres, elle se mit à courir comme elle le faisait à Poudlard: alternant les trottinements avec les sprints. Quand la jeune femme fut parfaitement épuisée, elle s'accroupit en posant ses paumes au sol rugueux de la forêt pour reprendre son souffle.

«Quel connard.»

Excédée par sa propre colère, elle sauta sur place, de plus en plus haut. Elle expirait bruyamment, jusqu'à lâcher un filet de salive sur son pull maternel. Estimant s'être suffisamment défoulée, elle procéda à quelques étirements contre un arbre, toujours dans le silence.

Contrairement à certains membres de sa famille, Ginevra Weasley n'avait pas l'habitude d'extérioriser ses pensées par le discours. Elle préférait mouvoir tout son corps pour retrouver l'équilibre perdu dans sa tête.

«Et pourquoi ne suis-je plus amoureuse?" marmonna t-elle, maussade.

En fermant les yeux, elle recentra ses pensées sur les faits les plus stables et inébranlables de sa vie. Les idées qui la reposaient, parce qu'elle pouvait sans crainte s'étendre contre elles.

«Je suis capable d'aimer. Par exemple, j'aime ma famille, mes amis et le quiddich. J'aime jouer avec eux. Harry aussi aime ces choses-là. Harry était mon ami avant d'être mon copain. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir peur d'Harry. Il n'est pas douloureux pour moi de m'imaginer vivre sans lui. Ce qui est blessant, c'est son comportement de tocard peureux. »

Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il retenue? Il ne voulait peut-être pas l'agresser. Il voulait peut-être que sa propre vision des choses ne soit pas agressée. Peut-être que Harry avait un plan. Il aime la stabilité. Il voulait une famille plus qu'il ne voulait _Ginny Weasley_.

«Harry a peut-être été égoïste.»

Ginny avait un peu honte d'avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute, mais ils étaient savoureux. La rousse sourit, et son corps un peu endolori se dirigea de lui-même vers sa seconde maison.

Le trajet ne fut pas aisé, mais dès qu'elle sortit du bois elle fut accueillie par la chaleur du zénith aoûtien. En levant les yeux vers la colline que longeait le ruisseau de Loutry-St-Chaspoule, elle faillit abandonner. Mais quand quelque chose frôla ses cheveux flamboyants, elle eut un sursaut.

« -Salut, Luna."

Luna ne s'embarrassait pas des "saluts" avec Ginny. Comme si elles ne se séparaient jamais totalement.

"-Ne bouge pas, ma tresse est presque terminée… répondit la voix éthérée et familière de sa meilleure amie. »

Ginny sourit, et elles échangèrent un regard complice avant de commencer cette ascension avec beaucoup moins de difficulté que ce que Ginny avait prévu. De temps à autres, Luna s'arrêtait pour fixer un peu le vide avant de reprendre tranquillement sa route. Selon la rousse, c'était juste pour la forme: elle passait tellement de temps dans sa maison bizarre que rien ne pouvait surprendre l'excentrique dans ces bois.

"- Tu _ne_ veux _pas_ de jus de ravegourde, ou tu _veux_ de l'eau?" fit Luna, une fois qu'elles entrèrent dans la cuisine encombrée de la famille Lovegood.

-Je _ne_ veux _pas_ de ravegourde. Où est ton père?

-On verra. Il le dira quand il reviendra; affirma la serdaigle en servant trois verres d'eau.

-Merci. "

Après avoir vidé d'un bloc le verre (ou plutôt la pinte) d'eau que son amie lui avait offert, Ginny posa son regard sur sa nuque alors qu'elle arrosait ce qui semblait être un cactus mort. La blonde n'avait pas beaucoup de problèmes relationnels. Ou même de relations. Ça ne semblait pas très habile de parler de Harry maintenant aux yeux de Ginny. Luna n'avait pas besoin de parler de ses erreurs lamentables.

"-Tu as besoin de parler ? demanda l'ermite sans se retourner.

-Pas trop, non. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais; affirma Ginny avec un aplomb remarquable.

-.. C'est vrai que tu dois encore être en train de te morigéner pour ta rupture. Ou plutôt pour ton agression.

-Tu es obligée de faire ça? Luna, j'ai le droit de rester silencieuse.

-Et moi j'ai celui de posséder des jumelles; prononça platement la jeune Lovegood."

Son regard perdu se voulait tellement innocent que Ginny explosa nerveusement de rire. Était-elle entourée d'amoureux de moldus? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était des ..."jumhels", mais elle constatait qu'en ce moment plus elle se renfermait, plus Luna parlait à la mode moldue.

"Tu sais Ginevra, depuis quelques temps tu passes beaucoup voir "comment je vais". Même sans jumelles, on te voit beaucoup voler derrière la colline. Tom Riddle est mort, et tu n'as pas mille raisons de te défouler ainsi. Je suis sûre que même Pattenrond et Chuck (Luna désigna son cactus d'un air imperturbable) sont au courant.

Tu connais les robots? Même eux ont besoin de recharger leurs batteries de temps en temps."

Ginny était lasse de tout ce vocabulaire technique.

"-C'est quoi un reaubôt déjà?

-C'est quelque chose de solide dont le cœur attire ce qui est autour de lui.

-Non, ça c'est un hamânt! s'exclama Ginny triomphante.

-Un aimant. Le robot moldu est plein d'aimants. Et même si il est fait pour être parfait, les seules choses auxquelles il s'accroche sont douloureuses, comme les aiguilles ou les clous.

-C'est aussi stupide qu'une Fleurk à la Saint-Valentin.

-On peut dire ça. Alors ne cherche pas à devenir un robot, Ginny. "

Le regard de Luna n'était plus perdu du tout.

* * *

En voilà un beau conseil. Non, ce n'est pas la suite de l'histoire c'est juste l'auteure qui vous annonce la triste (mais nécessaire) fin de de ce chapitre. Oui, c'est court. Oui, ça prend du temps. Mais si ça se trouve, l'histoire en vaut la peine. En tout cas, j'ai envie de connaître la suite mais les personnages et mes doigts n'en font qu'à leurs têtes.

Je réponds aux reviews sans compte ici-bas:

à Saiken-chan : Merci pour ta review. Quand un auteur écrit un détail, même subtil (PAS comme ce fameux détecteur) c'est forcément que ce détail aura une importance dans l'histoire.

à Guest : Pour te décrire poliment, on peut dire que tu es courageu-se-x mais pas téméraire. Merci d'avoir augmenté mes statistiques avec ton commentaire!

à Mymychan4 : La saveur du suspens précaire de mon récit ne sera pas gâché par le spoil, haha! Merci pour ton commentaire.


	3. Could'nt relax, could'nt sit back

22/05/2016

Coucou hibou. J'ai été absente longtemps, loooongtemps et je le serais encore à l'avenir :je passe le bac en juin prochain. Je tiens à vous prévenir : le scénario de cette fanfiction, le plan et les personnages... tout est déjà rodé. Vous n'imaginez pas le taf que c'est de créer 35 personnes de toutes pièces, vu qu'on ne connait presque rien de la promotion de Ginny dans les livres. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre le tout sinon cohérent, au moins crédible. Merci de votre attention, je laisse sa voix au chapitre. (Vous l'avez ?)

* * *

"Ma proposition va peut-être te paraître aberrante, jeune fille. Mais n'aurais-tu pas mieux fait de venir directement par cheminette?" interrogea Xenophilius d'un ton badin, alors qu'il croisait une Ginny rougissante, enroulée dans la serviette orange de sa fille.

En effet, Luna avait proposé à la jeune Gryffondor d'utiliser la salle de bains pour se remettre de ce qu'elle avait poétiquement nommé "sa séance de cardio dans les bois".

"Et je rentrerai chez moi nue comme un veracrasse?" S'était exclamée la plus petite.

Elle aurait pu, si Luna n'était pas aussi prévoyante. Ou plutôt si les Weasley n'étaient pas si tête-en-l'air.

"Tu as laissé ici un de tes uniformes de quiddich, il y a quelques temps déjà."

Ravie de pouvoir se rafraîchir, Ginny n'avait pas hésité une seconde de plus. Et Luna avait continué ce qu'elle avait commencé, c'est à dire cuisiner le goûter : une galette à la citrouille, un des plats dont Ginny raffolait. La Serdaigle espérait pouvoir lui en servir juste après une séance de sport, un jour.

Consciente d'avoir traîné tout l'après midi chez Luna et un peu gênée, Ginny avait quitté le foyer Lovegood en bafouillant ses au-revoirs du ton confus qui était le sien dans les moments de panique. Luna lui avait souri sereinement, et lui avait désigné les jumelles posées sur son étagère.

Au moment où sa vue était troublée par les cendres de la cheminée, la rousse acquis la certitude que Luna continuerait à en faire usage. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer en même temps qu'elle décollait en tourbillonnant, sa chevelure fauve dansant autour d'elle comme un halo.

Personne ne l'aborda frontalement de la soirée: même Fred et Georges étaient capables de tact et de prudence. Les tentatives conjointes de Molly, Charlie et Hermione pour réchauffer l'atmosphère ne suffirent pas à rapprocher une Ginny glaciale du jeune Potter. Le soir même, la benjamine fit semblant de dormir lorsque Bill remonta ses couvertures. Une fois la porte de sa chambre close, elle entendit la sonorité de la voix de Fleur s'enquir de son moral et les pas du couple s'éloigner vers leur propre lit, où gazouillait Victoire.

Elle se redressa, soupirant en pensant à sa belle-sœur: Fleur avait toujours été trop curieuse pour rester silencieuse et pas assez franche pour oser lui adresser directement la parole. Avec un petit peu de cynisme, elle songea que la nouvelle maman était sans doute trop épuisée pour parler à quiconque n'étant pas Bill.

À présent parfaitement éveillée, Ginny entreprit de s'occuper en écrivant une lettre à sa camarade de Gryffondor: Prima Gatling. Cette dernière était d'un naturel arrangeant et exubérant, qui donnait à la jeune Weasley de bonnes raisons de sourire. Lors de son dernier pli, Prima exprimait avec force de ponctuation son enthousiasme à l'idée de finir leur cycle à Poudlard.

"Tu te rappelles qu'à la même époque, l'année dernière nous craignions de ne pouvoir seulement rester en vie! Dire que depuis, nous avons organisé un réseau clandestin et résistant digne d'un film, changé deux fois d'équipe pédagogique pour cause de problèmes techniques et refait l'aménagement du parc du château..."

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage constellé de Ginny. C'était tellement typique de Prima: la jeune fille ne se concentrait jamais sur les points dramatiques en public, elle était beaucoup trop pudique. Elle s'était fabriquée une armure d'humour pour oublier ses cicatrices. C'était cette décence instinctive, cette volonté d'agir sans discourir sérieusement qui les avaient rapprochées au fil de leur scolarité. Depuis leur quatrième année et la menace d'Ombrage sur le château, Ginny pouvait affirmer être devenue son amie: si certaines relations sont menacées par les dangers extérieurs, d'autres s'en trouvent consolidées. Ça avait été le cas entre Prima et Ginny, mais aussi avec Harry...

D'habitude les pensées de ce type étaient fuies comme la peste par Ginevra, mais aujourd'hui elle laissait son remord s'étendre à la faveur de la nuit. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait cessé d'aimer Harry ? Quand avait elle découvert que la plus grande qualité qu'il possédait à ses yeux était la célébrité ? C'était une pensée durement humiliante: elle s'était inventé un amour en s'appuyant sur son adoration pour le jeune homme. Elle avait complètement instrumentalisé Harry, sans aucun doute possible. Et elle avait été malhonnête pendant beaucoup trop de temps. Même si il avait agi stupidement à la fin, Ginny n'était pas une blanche colombe dans cette affaire.

Elle devrait discuter avec lui, mettre les choses à plat, faire table rase sur le passé grâce à la force de l'honnêteté, et toutes les formules bateaux qui avaient jamais été prononcées.

On pouvait quand même assumer ses erreurs et essayer d'avancer, jugea Ginny en s'étirant sur son bureau. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa lettre encore vierge, elle fut lentement gagnée par une idée amusante. Elle n'allait pas seulement faire appel à Prima pour regagner son moral, elle allait employer les grands moyens : elle devait adresser une deuxième lettre, ce soir.

Sur le quai de King's Cross, la famille entière était réunie pour observer le dernier départ de la génération vers Poudlard. Selon Molly, on entendait à cent mètres à la ronde Hermione et Ron se disputer. Selon George, ils se disaient des adieux mièvres de passion entre deux regards rougis par le désespoir. La fin du spectacle était très prévisible : ils allaient tomber dans les bras de l'autre.

Ginny se pressait en poussant son chariot, aidée d'Harry qui faisait visiblement tout pour se faire pardonner.

"Je peux quand même porter ma valise, grogna t-elle entre deux secousses.

-Je veux juste te rendre service Gin... marmonna Harry. Je veux pas que tu gardes cette image de moi."

-L'image de quelqu'un qui ne respecte pas le refus de ses proches?"

C'était bas, mais elle en avait assez. Ça faisait cinq jours qu'Harry tentait de se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle avait fini par le trouver collant. De plus, elle ne doutait pas que le savon que lui avait passé sa fratrie y était pour quelque dans ce changement soudain. Molly avait confirmé cette dernière information : Harry avait été "mis à l'épreuve" par les Weasley. Ginny ne cherchait pas à connaître le pourquoi du comment pour l'instant. Elle voulait surtout entendre une véritable apologie, sincère et droite de la part de son ancien ami et petit-ami.

C'est pourquoi elle choisit la manière directe:elle saisit le jeune homme au col et le traîna dans un compartiment qu'elle verrouilla.

"Ginny?" l'exclamation de Harry s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge quand sa cadette sortit sa baguette et l'appuya assez fermement contre sa pomme d'Adam.

"Je vais obéir à ma morale et te laisser parler. Mais c'est bien parce que l'on était camarades et amis avant. C'est aussi parce que je me sens responsable de cette rupture foireuse, mais!" Ginny coupa Harry dans son élan vocal en appuyant plus fort avec sa baguette lorsqu'il tenta de s'exclamer.

"Mais je veux que te saches que tu as perdu ma confiance, autant que je ne mérite pas la tienne. Je ne veux plus être avec toi Harry, jamais."

Le survivant déglutit, puis fronça les sourcils.

" Tu ne mérite pas ma confiance ? Comment ça ? Son ton méfiant inspira à Ginny un sursaut d'orgueil qu'elle s'assura de dissimuler.

-Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, si c'est bien ça qui te perturbe." Déclara t-elle d'un ton calme, mais dur.

Le sorcier se redressa et eût la décence de rougir.

"Je sais juste que j'ai attendu trop longtemps avant de te dire que je ne t'aimais plus. Peut-être même que je n'ai fait qu'apprécier ta célérité. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû être plus sincère, et plus courageuse."

Sa voix n'avait presque pas tremblé, elle s'accorda une pause et une pensée sereine. Elle avait réussi son pari, son défi.

Harry amorça un mouvement pour l'enlacer, mais finalement il lui toucha la joue.

-Ginny, je ne te trouve pas lâche du tout. C'est plutôt à mon tour de remballer ma trouille. Parce que j'ai la trouille. J'ai fait quelque chose que je regrette profondément. Je ne me connaissait pas comme ça. J'ai peur de devenir quelqu'un de mauvais et de ressembler de plus en plus à...

Elle serra fermement son épaule. Il n'avait pas le droit de balancer un truc pareil sans réfléchir. Elle comprenait mieux que quiconque le sentiment insidieux qui fait douter de notre personnalité.

-On sait tous que ça n'arrivera pas, Harry.

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Avoua t-il en secouant la tête. J'ai été une sombre merde égoïste alors que je tiens à toi, comme à une amie. C'est complètement ridicule, mais Je voulais me prouver quelque chose à travers toi, alors que je n'en ai pas le droit. Je te respecte Ginny. Je suis vraiment ton obligé, je m'excuse. Je ne trouve rien d'assez frappant pour te dire à quel point je suis honteux.

-Alors ne me le dis pas, prouve-le. Montre-le moi et laisse moi l'espace pour me reposer."

Ils échangèrent un regard déterminé. Aucun ne garderait un souvenir terni du moment où la maturité les avait proprement divisés, sans non-dits ni fuite.

Le sifflement familier du Poudlard Express força Ron et Hermione à relâcher leur étreinte, sous le regard maussade des jumeaux. Depuis la fenêtre de son compartiment, Ginevra pouvait rendre à Bill et Charlie leurs baisers. Molly trempait littéralement l'épaule d'un Arthur habitué à ces effusions. Perceval lançait des regards désapprobateurs à Emma Dobbs qui tentait de pousser sa valise dans le wagon, complètement décoiffée. Ce fut finalement un autre Poufsouffle - Anjara Garnier- qui vint à son secours, hilare.

Le train se mit en route, et Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant aux proches qu'elle avait failli perdre mais qu'elle se devait de quitter. Elle espérait que George et Fred s'administreraient scrupuleusement leurs traitements l'un l'autre, que Harry rendrait visite régulièrement au petit Teddy et que Victoire finirait par faire ses nuits.

Elle s'étirait quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour éviter que Prima ne lui tombe dessus.

"-Tu as jeté le sauveur du monde sorcier dans le plus grand des calmes, et tu me balance ça en soum-soum alors que tu devrais faire la une de Closer?!

-Salut, Gatling. Je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que tu viens de dire.

-Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas ! On sirote comme vous du jus de citrouille et on enfourche des balais mais on est pas dignes de votre intérêt, les sorciers.

-Tu es sorcière, Prima! S'esclaffa Ginny.

-Même pas capables de faire un selfie ou d'aller sur la Lune, niveau swag on repassera! La culture ça ne va que dans un sens, pas vrai? Laisse moi te dire que l'étude des moldus devrait être une matière obligatoire, parce qu'il suffit qu'on vous plante le Sida dans un seul hibou et..."

Gatling n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Altan Harper, ainsi que Cain Urquhart, Liza Lender et Erin Farley venaient de faire coulisser leur porte.

Le visage de Prima se ferma immédiatement. Ginny ne savait pas comment réagir : aucun de ces Serpentard ne lui avait jamais fait de mal directement. Sauf si l'on compte la passion malsaine qu'entretenait la batte de Lender avec son visage durant les matchs. Mais d'un autre côté...

Elle jeta un oeil méfiant à Prima.

Aucun n'avait protesté face aux sévices imposés aux sangs impurs comme Prima, qui en gardait encore les marques.

"-On peut dire que tu n'as pas bronzé, Weasley! déclara Harper avec un sourire crispé. Gratitude.

-Gratitude, Harper; souffla Ginny. Ce n'est pas le bronzage qui fait attraper le vif d'or.

-Elle a raison; dit Urquhart et coupant l'attrapeur offensé qui était prêt à défendre son honneur. Gratitude." Prononça t'il à son tour.

La petit groupe hocha la tête et s'éclipsa.

Prima se laissa tomber sur le siège.

'"-C'est bien ce que je disais... le monde magique tu l'aime ou tu le quitte!

-Ne sois pas bête, tu vois bien qu'ils t'ont saluée traditionnellement. C'est une preuve de respect... avança Ginny en exerçant des extensions pour se détendre.

-N'empêche que l'on oublie pas facilement ceux qui se sont crus en Pologne des années 40."

Prima rit amèrement et secoua des cheveux blonds. Ginny, quand à elle se demandait comment se manifesterait le Programme d'Entente entre les Élèves que Mac Gonnagal comptait mettre en place cette année. Il n'était pas judicieux de l'évoquer devant Prima, cependant.

"Il y a encore plus de joncheruines que d'habitude autour de toi, Primadonna." C'était Luna. Rien qu'en la voyant, Ginny ne put se retenir de sourire: elle était chez elle en entendant cette voix.

* * *

C'est-t'y pas mignon, on attend avec impatience qu'elles se sautent dessus! Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais sachez qu'au moins un lemon lesbien est prévu pour cette fanfiction. Oui. Je fais sortir l'appât pour les lecteurs, et alors?

Allez, réponses aux reviews anonymes!

Et j'ai deux invités :

Invité gentil-le, je te le dis avec fierté :voici la suite !

Invité sans race: Mais! Mais j'ai un deuxième hater... Dis-moi tout: serais-tu membre d'une guilde visant à me faire mourir de rire? La confédération des frustrés ? Allez, sans rancune je te fais la bise avec une batte.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, si ça vous a plu abonnez-vous et mettez un commentaire, si ça vous a déplu et bien ditez le avec un petit mot, si vous êtes faibles, et bien ragez anonymement pour remplir votre vie !


End file.
